The design and validation of automobile components requires a detailed knowledge of the loads acting on the wheel. The loads include normal, lateral, and longitudinal forces and drive, steering, and overturning moments. An accurate accounting of the loads enables vehicle designers to produce more durable, more efficient, more reliable, and safer vehicle components. To that end, wheel transducers are mounted on automobile and truck wheels for measuring loads introduced to the wheels.